


The Vampire Princess

by TayaBat667



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Politics, Romance, Vampire Mountain, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, cirque du freak - Freeform, vampaneze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayaBat667/pseuds/TayaBat667
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe, where Mika Verleth foolishly tried to blood his wife and child as a half vampire. His daughter Christine was successfully blooded, but complications caused his wife to pass away. Christine now lives in vampire mountain, with the nick name 'Princess of Vampire Mountain'. Kurda Smahlt has fallen in love with Christine, this is their story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Will be writing as much as I can in the future. Expect to see more very soon!

“Legend tales of a vampiress more beautiful than any maid that has ever walked this earth. With porcelain skin and crystal blue eyes she seduces her prey, bringing even the strongest of men into a trance. Then again, when presented with curves like that who wouldn't want to be under her gaze?” Anthony paused and smirked. “Or have it under him, for that matter!”

“Anthony!” Jasper's eyes widened at his friends remarks. “You mustn't speak of the princess in such a way!” Anthony snorted and took a swig of his ale.

“'Princess'...Tis only a nick name Jas! 'Side's, not as if I'm the only one think'n it...” he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve before looking to a vampire sitting a few tables away, “every vampire in this hole has wanted a piece of that at some time or another. Even Smahlt there's got some kinda crush, don't ya blondie?”

Kurda's face flushed slightly as he attempted to ignore Anthony's drunken declamations. It wasn't out of the ordinary for him to sit in the hall and rant about women under ale's influence, but even he rarely dared to say such things about Christine Verleth. Christine groaned and began collecting her parchments. She was in no mood to deal with a gang of drunk leeches tonight. As she did, Anthony popped up from his seat and staggered over to her table.

“Come on now, love! The story ain't over yet! The only thing that can free a man from the spell of the vampiress is a kiss from said vamp...” Anthony leaned in as he came from behind, slurring in her ear. “An' we'll see just how far it goes from ther-AAH!”

Anthony cried out in pain as the hand that had been making its way towards Christine's shoulder was snapped back and his arm twisted behind him making a sickening popping sound.

“Mind those wandering hands, Baker...” Kurda sneered as he pulled Anthony away from Christine, “Miss. Verleth's wrath would leave you with more than a dislocated arm if she had gotten a hold of you first, and you know it.” He tossed the whimpering drunk to the ground and started after Christine, who decided to make her exit during the scuffle.

Kurda had always tried to shield Christine from the advances of others, since the day he first laid eyes upon her. He would never forget the first time she spoke his name in her soft , melodic voice; he completely blanked as his heart beat out of his chest and he just stared at her unable to say a word until he was saved by another vampire who picked up the conversation again. He retreated, beet red in the face, and was mercilessly teased by his comrades for weeks. She was indeed a very attractive woman with no shortage of suitors over the years she has lived in the mountain, and this had made it quite difficult to approach her. But woo her he would, for Kurda Smahlt was completely undeniably under love's ill spell. The day her father, Mika Verleth, became a vampire prince she gained the nick name 'Princess of Vampire Mountain'. Mika was a force to be reckoned with when it came to his daughter and while it didn't get Kurda any closer to her it definitely thinned out the competition. Those who were too cowardly to face Mika now that he held the authority of prince chose to simply admire Christine from afar.

“Christine!” Kurda called when he saw her figure in the distance and began jogging after her.

“What do you _want_ , Smahlt?” he did not waiver at the coldness in her voice.

“I wanted too...” he finally caught up and lightly grabbed a hold of her arm. “I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I'm just fine. Listen, I know father asked you to watch over me but we both know I am more then capable of taking care of myse-” she was cut short when Kurda gripped her arm tighter and pulled her closer to him.

“And we both know that's not why I do it.” Kurda's expression had turned to a serious one. Christine's features began to softened as she stared up at him.

“I know...” even in the dark tunnel he could see her pale cheeks blushing. Christine's heart began to pound as Kurda gently brushed a piece of her raven colored hair to the side and slid his hand under her jaw, pulling her face closer to his. They stared into each others eyes in silence before he finally closed the distance between them. She closed her eyes as his breath fell onto her parted lips, already tasting him before his lips even touched her own.

 


End file.
